


Asphyxia

by lesyeuxdenini



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdenini/pseuds/lesyeuxdenini
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 23





	Asphyxia

*单纯为了写车 没什么剧情  
*如有不适请退出

*

Lisa咽下最后一块牛肉，刀叉落下时碰撞到餐盘，发出的刺耳声响激得身边人一颤，她转头装模作样地安抚问道没事吧，不知何时滑到餐桌下的左手已经开始轻轻揉捏对方的裙下的软肉。

抿起沾着酱汁的嘴唇，金珍妮强压下几乎要跳出嗓子眼的心脏，给对面的丈夫送去一个微笑示意自己没事，餐桌布掩盖下的两条腿却因为在大腿根部肆意妄为的手紧贴在一起。身边人的手掌贴合在有些肉感的大腿上，纤细的手指弹钢琴玩耍般在内侧舞蹈，一点点往深处靠近。

再一次发出尖锐声响的时候金珍妮险些跳起来，多亏Lisa摁在她大腿上温热的手掌操控了她的半个身子才没有出糗。对面的男人扬起抱歉的笑容，说着公司今天要加班便拿起公文包要出门。

笑起来和Lisa很像呢。金珍妮在摇摇欲坠中想着。

马上罩住半个臀部的手悄声无息地撤了回去，这提醒了头脑发热的金珍妮，她站起身，帮男人整理因为用餐而产生皱纹的西装，并在他脸侧留下一吻后目送他出门。

男人的脚步声还可以通过闭上的门钻入耳朵，餐桌上的人就已按捺不住。不同于男人粗糙手掌的细腻顺着裙摆的弧度画过腹部，包裹住奶白乳房的同时捏住了乳尖，另一只手也毫不客气地探进底裤抚弄。

“只是捏了几下大腿，”少女把她抵在了餐桌，餐盘无声地落在毛绒地毯，她没在意，凑过去在自己名义上的母亲耳廓边湿漉漉地舔吻，“小妈就已经湿成这样了吗？”

金珍妮的身子因为称呼又不自觉地抖了两下，Lisa可以透过背部几近透明的布料看见她的蝴蝶骨收缩又张开，脖颈处白皙的皮肤突出几根青筋，随着呼吸若隐若现，好像一只垂死边缘的蝴蝶，在呼吸与窒息间徘徊。

她俯下身，零碎地吻对方被绑起的马尾碎发掩盖了些许的后颈，搓揉胸乳的手至腰际捏住，一下下将身下人的身子往抵在缝隙的手指送去。

小妈的呻吟声黏糊得她就要溺死在里面。Lisa动作不停，把脸埋进了金珍妮消瘦的肩膀。

*

Lisa第一次见到金珍妮的时候对方穿了一件白色帽衫配牛仔裤，坐在家里就像某个来找Lisa玩的同学。Lisa打量了她几眼，望向坐在她身边的父亲，等着他宣布“这是你同父异母的姐姐”这种核弹级别的话语。

谁知男人笑得连眼睛都弯了，手放在身边女人的肩膀上，用难掩的喜悦语气说道：“认识一下，这位是Jennie，从今天开始她就是你的妈妈。”

这是Lisa18年人生中难得的几次失语状况之一。她沉默地凝望着金珍妮，对方则是露出了笑容，原本看上去就肉肉的脸颊鼓起来，使年轻的脸蛋更加幼齿。如果这是动画片，一定还会有咕噜咕噜的音效。Lisa心里想着，手伸出去跟未来的母亲握了一下。

后来的日子还是按部就班地过着，Lisa的父亲忙于工作，三天两头不回家，Lisa还是喜欢窝在房间做自己的事。除了家里多了一个不常见的活人，一切好像都没有什么变化。

有次Lisa早晨醒得早，下楼就撞到金珍妮在厨房里忙活早餐。她倚在门边看了一会儿，送给自己小妈一个“拿锅铲都还不熟练”的评价，然后走过去开冰箱拿牛奶。

金珍妮被突然冒出的她吓得差点把铲子丢出去，Lisa侧过身看她嘟嘟囔囔些吓死我了之类的话语，不受控制地用手指去戳想了很久的软糯脸颊肉。

“小妈为什么要嫁给我爸爸？”

放下折腾了半天的平底锅，金珍妮拍掉她的手，Lisa好像还看见她翻了一个标准的白眼。

“说了要叫我Jennie。”“我喜欢喊小妈。”不想再跟她斗嘴，金珍妮转身到水池洗手，身后人却不依不饶地贴上来：“小妈，你还没回答我呢。”

转过身，金珍妮无奈地直视年少者，对方刚刚喝了牛奶的痕迹还残留在嘴角，显得有些滑稽。

“因为钱。”她耸耸肩回答，随后抬手将嘴角的牛奶残渍抹去，按下了Lisa想要回复的话语。Lisa伸舌舔过嘴唇，同指甲修剪得干净的指尖相触。

Lisa抓住她的手。“那小妈和我爸爸做过吗？”

“哪有夫妻不做爱的。”金珍妮逃离控制，从她身边走了出去。Lisa保持着站姿扭过身子目送她离开，手中握着的牛奶瓶因为发力的手指有些变形，不规律的细微抖动让白色的液体低落在手背。

她收回视线，走进客厅想着要抽张纸擦手，徘徊在大厅里却忘记了要做什么，满脑子都是金珍妮那好似一阵风吹来就会支离破碎的柔弱背影。

*

“你知道什么叫做破碎美感吗？”

“说得通俗一点，就是一个人美得让你觉得她很脆弱、易碎，好像下一秒就要随风飘走，或者化成蝴蝶让你再也抓不住她。”

“这种美感即会让你小心翼翼地呵护她，又会巴不得她在你怀里碎成只有你能看到的美丽玻璃碎片。”

Lisa站在厨房外看金珍妮吊带连衣裙下半遮半露的背部，不可抑制地想到某次逃课，喜欢虚张声势显摆自己有文化的讨厌同学在她耳边絮絮叨叨的这段话。

想要弄哭她。

她迈步走向金珍妮，趁着对方还没反应过来环住腰部，下巴搁在肩膀后那人因突如其来的变故手肘碰向水龙头，溅起的水滴沾湿了白色连衣裙胸前的部分。

“突然间做......”金珍妮的话语被Lisa抚上胸前的手掐断，随后身后的人用唇含住抖动着还想吐出什么毁气氛话的双瓣，雪纺面料的裙摆从膝盖挤到了大腿，放任温热的手侵略原本由其掩盖的光滑皮肤。“Lisa。”

唇舌间装凶喊出的名字显然没有杀伤力，Lisa用舌尖描绘过金珍妮的上颚，搅着双舌发出滋滋水声后原本炸毛的小猫咪瞬间像被人由头顶撸到尾脊骨，转过身后只会抓住年下宽松上衣的衣角哼哼地撒娇。

唇瓣分离时Lisa将金珍妮推上料理台干净的位置，半环抱着缩短两人之间的距离，低头啃咬对方的锁骨也不忘含糊不清道：“小妈总是在家里穿这件连衣裙，是为了方便和我爸爸做爱吗？”

说这话的同时手指在紧致的小腹随意刮了几下，换来对方一声明显的抽泣，满意地滑进了棉质内裤到达该去的地方。

想要弄碎她。

和水不同的液体在掌心漫开，Lisa低着头好似专心致志地摆弄着玩具，金珍妮因这行为曲起双腿，拧在衣角的手终于转向肩膀，收紧了手臂用鼻子去蹭Lisa的脸颊。

接着手指不受控制般一下深入，金珍妮在撞击中慌了阵脚，除了挂在对方身上抽噎着哭喊Lisa的名字什么也做不了。

“还是说，”Lisa的手重新回到晃动的胸部，弯下身子透过布料舐舔上方的挺立，另一只手将对方的呼吸牢牢把控，“穿成这样是为了勾引我？”

“啊啊......”金珍妮扬起脖子，大腿抬起在Lisa的腰侧磨蹭，回应似的从喉咙里滑出两声呻吟。

手指刻意搅动发出水声的行为惹得她一边扭动身体一边抬起手臂遮住自己的视线，耳朵却尽职尽责地传达着上方人不知掩盖的话语：“在厨房做让小妈很激动吗？”

“还是说是因为跟自己的女儿做才有这么大反应？”

金珍妮的抽噎转化为了哭泣，Lisa用虎牙恶劣地去咬她一鼓一收的脸颊软肉，指间施加的力度越变越大，一直到承受的人吸气不匀地求饶。

Lisa叹了口气。

就是这样，她的小妈在她身下，被她按着动弹不得，为了她泪流满面，为了她扭动抽搐，为了她下体湿得一塌糊涂。

她要把她揉碎，装进怀中。

她要让她在她的拥抱中窒息，像所有被天敌捕杀的动物一样仰着脖子喘息求助，最后在某个瞬间散去神志，静静倚靠着她死去。

死在我手里吧，小妈。Lisa发出不易察觉的哼声，在厨房的瓷砖地上跪下，把脸埋进了湿漉漉的地方。

*

电视上播放的综艺中主持人一股脑地装疯卖傻，噪音般的音效让躺在沙发上出神的Lisa按下遥控器静音键，随后手搭在了坐在一旁玩手机的金珍妮腿上。

打着字的金珍妮头都不抬：“今天不行。”

Lisa没说话，捏了捏大腿肉，被对方一把甩开。

“你来那个了？”她收回手，撑着下巴懒洋洋地发问。

“不是，”金珍妮放下手机，闭了闭发涩的双眼，“你爸爸今天回来了。”

“啧。”Lisa猛地坐起身，勾出之前被踢进沙发底的拖鞋，踩着拖鞋用力离开时也不忘丢下一句话：“小妈跟我爸做爱的时候也挑日子吗？”

“Lisa。”每次金珍妮这么认真地呼唤她她就没辙。

“知道了，小妈去接他吧。”

甩门走进自己房间前Lisa说。

*

“所以说我为什么讨厌男人。”

Lisa双臂环抱靠在墙边，醉醺醺的男人手舞足蹈地比划着什么，金珍妮的小身板撑着他往房间拖去。Lisa看了一会，伸手帮忙，嘴上也不停歇：“今天一回来就去喝酒，我看也没多想你吧。”

“少说几句。”金珍妮的声音很小，轻飘飘的。

喝醉的男人发起了酒疯，说什么也不愿回房睡觉，最后两人迫不得已将他安置在客厅的沙发上，他这才安睡过去。松手后金珍妮喘着气，说着要去拿毯子盖盖就准备离开，Lisa抓住她的手腕迫使她坐在昏睡的男人旁边。

声音因怕吵醒人被刻意压低：“怎么了？”

Lisa把她的双手囚禁摁在头顶上方时她还有些懵。

“在这里做。”落在肩膀的几个吻告诉金珍妮对方不是在开玩笑，于是她猛烈地反抗起来：“你疯了吗？”

单看体型就毫无优势的人被长手长脚的少女圈在沙发的一小块角落，她嘴上恶狠狠威胁了几句发现不管用，马上就要抬脚踹去，而钻入衣物捏上乳尖的手指让她的腰迅速塌下去。

“不要这样......”她几乎是咬着下唇捏出的这句话，眼眶已经盛了些泪珠。

年少人却打定了欺负她的主意，挤开她的双腿，用胯部轻轻顶撞。嘴上一本正经地胡说八道：“我们没有试过在客厅做吧？反正我爸现在睡着了，没关系。”

男人像是听见了她说的话似的，翻了个身将手掌拍在了金珍妮的小腿，金珍妮被激得眼泪一瞬间滑下来，双唇惨白。

Lisa毫不在意地扫掉男人的手，另一只按着金珍妮手腕的手也松开来到双腿，撑着往上抬了抬。怀中的人估计经过刚刚那一吓魂都飘没了，这时候倒温顺地环住了她的脖子。

“没关系的，”Lisa的话语在耳边一点点升温，金珍妮轻哼一声，接纳了挤进来的细长手指，“没发现也没关系的。”

房间上方的白色日光灯晃得金珍妮眼花，她感觉越来越热，身上的衣服被体温相近的手一件件退去，最后她全裸了，就像所有暴露在空气里的新生命，心脏一下下有力跳动的新生儿。

凝聚的光分散开，在她眼前蒙上抹不匀的白色颜料，她摇晃着头脑去寻找不一样的色彩。她隐约看见金色一闪而过，随后唇瓣漫开香甜的气息，胸腔的空气被这股香气掠夺着。

“Lisa、Lisa......”唇瓣分离的瞬间她突然喊叫起来，原本承受着身上人的身体紧绷，所有的动作都被卡断暂停。但她没有心思去考虑别的，她呼喊着，任由眼泪掉下。

“我在。”Lisa抱住哭泣的金珍妮，对方喘折粗气好似很痛苦，把泪水尽数抹在了她的肩膀布料。

“我不能呼吸了.....不能.....”

听见这句话的Lisa没有表现出任何正常人该有的反应，她只是抱着她换了个姿势，她坐在沙发上，金珍妮跪坐在她腿上。

Lisa将右手手掌按在金珍妮心脏的位置。

“跳得好快。”

“是因为我吗？”

男人还在呼呼大睡，而他的妻子此刻裸着身体跪坐在他女儿的腿上哭泣着抱住了面前的人，用气声回答：“感觉快要死了。”

Lisa偏头亲吻她的耳旁的发际，埋在体内的手又一次动作起来：“那就一起死吧。”

“我们两个一起。”

*

最后到底做了多久Lisa没有印象了，她只记得金珍妮哭得声音都沙哑，音量不受控制一次比一次高，身边的男人似乎有转醒的迹象，但她们谁都没有停下。

她看着金珍妮的面庞，神智恍惚。

她只知道她们马上就要窒息，然后她抱着她，一起死去。

END.


End file.
